Power of Three: Darkness Rising
by StormKhaleesi
Summary: A rewrite of the Power of Three. Squirrelflight has four kits, three destined to hold the power of the stars in their paws. As the dark forest begins to rise, the four apprentices must all find their role in Thunderclan, before it is too late. But the challenges don't just come from a thirst for revenge, but from within the clans themselves as the darkness begins to rise.
1. Prologue

"You're going to be okay." She whispers, voice cracking slightly as she looks at her mate. His breath is coming wild and erratic, and his flanks heave with the effort of trying to draw in air. A thin line of blood trickles from the small wound in his shoulder: The very wound that is draining the life from him. She presses closer, trying to stop the tremors from running through her fur.

""What about you." He pants out, not even sounding like himself with how raspy and quiet it is. She's so used to hearing his proud yet friendly tone, always defending his choices to live with a noclaw family. Or, as he called them, humans. "What about you?" He repeats, "Are you safe?"

Her heart clenches at that and she closes her eyes for a long moment before responding. How can she admit the truth of what happened— What she's done? It's not an option, and it's a blessing and a curse that his wild and frightened eyes have shut from the pain of the poison. There's not much time left, and in the split moment of indecision, she decides to keep the secret as her own.

"I'll be fine, I promise." She gets out, turning to bury her muzzle deep into his dark brown fur. If only she could look into those warm, green eyes once more. If only she could have one more day by his side… The scent of death hangs heavy over him, even though life has yet to leave his body. "I'm going to be just fine, but I will miss you more than—" She breaks off, choking back sob.

He pants more, claws digging into he ground. She would give anything—everything to ease his pain. To get the poison out of his body, to bring him back… But she can't. He is lost to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you shouldn't die like this." Ebony's voice cracks and she digs her claws into he ground, praying that this is nothing but a bad dream. He didn't deserve to die like this: He was too kind, too noble, too loving to die far away from his family of noclaws that he loved so much. How could the world be so cruel to take him away? Their life together had just begun...

She can't bring herself to admit what truly happened, just a few moons before tragedy struck. She will carry that secret forever, until it's her time to leave this earth. The decision was made long ago, and even though it broke his heart and hers, it could not be revealed. There was too much danger involved.

He takes in a shaky breath, a second, and one more. And then no more come after. Her claws scrape on the ground, a wail echoing through the woods as she says goodbye to the one cat who made her believe that she was more than just a rogue. The one cat who taught more about love and happiness and how to live her life to the fullest. There was no cat in all the world that she loved more than him.

_One day._ She vows, not moving from her silent vigil as his fur starts to get cold beneath her. _One day I will see you again, and one day you will know._


	2. Allegiances

_As you will notice: The majority of the allegiances are very similar to the allegiances in the power of three books. The only previous member from the power of three books that I'm keeping is Lionblaze, since he is one of my favorites. Squirrelflight has four kits: Forestkit (dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes), Shadowkit (black she-cat with amber eyes), Eaglekit (Golden-brown tom with amber eyes), and Lionkit (golden tom with green eyes). Everything else for the most part is the same._

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER

Firestar—ginger tom with a flamecolored pelt

DEPUTY

Brambleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

apprentice, Berrypaw

MEDICINE CAT

Leafpool—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom

apprentice, hazelpaw

Sandstorm—pale ginger she-cat

apprentice, Honeypaw

Cloudtail—long-haired white tom

apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur—golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw—golden brown tabby tom

apprentice, Poppypaw

Brightheart—white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur—pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Sorreltail—tortoiseshell and white shecat with amber eyes

Spiderleg—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

apprentice, mousepaw

Brook where small fish swim (brook)—brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur—dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing—white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom

APPRENTICES

Berrypaw—cream-colored tom

Hazelpaw—small gray and white she-cat

Mousepaw—gray and white tom

Cinderpaw—gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw—light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw—tortoiseshell she-cat

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ferncloud—pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit

Daisy—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Squirrelflight—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaw's kits: Lionkit, Shadowkit, Forestkit, Eaglekit)

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER

Blackstar—large white tom with huge jet-black paws

DEPUTY

Russetfur—dark ginger she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

Littlecloud—very small tabby tom

WARRIORS

Oakfur—small brown tom

Rowanclaw—ginger tom

apprentice, Ivypaw

Smokefoot—black tom

apprentice, Owlpaw

Snowbird—pure white she-cat

QUEENS

Tawnypelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

ELDERS

Cedarheart—dark gray tom

Tallpoppy—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WINDCLAN**

LEADER

Onestar—brown tabby tom

DEPUTY

Ashfoot—gray she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

Barkface—short-tailed brown tom

apprentice, Kestrelpaw

WARRIORS

Tornear—tabby tom

apprentice, harepaw

Crowfeather—dark gray tom

apprentice, heatherpaw

Owlwhisker—light brown tabby tom

Whitetail—small white she-cat

apprentice, breezepaw

Nightcloud—black she-cat

Weaselfur—ginger tom with white paws

ELDERS

Morningflower—very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot—dark gray tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER

Leopardstar—unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

DEPUTY

Mistyfoot—gray she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice, dapplepaw

MEDICINE CAT

Mothwing—dappled golden she-cat

apprentice, willowpaw

WARRIORS

Blackclaw—smoky black tom

Voletooth—small brown tabby tom

apprentice, Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker—black tom

apprentice, pouncepaw

Mosspelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice, Pebblepaw

Beechfur—light brown tom

Rippletail—dark gray tabby tom

QUEENS

Dawnflower—pale gray she-cat

ELDERS

Heavystep—thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail—dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream—gray tom

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

Graystripe—long-haired gray tom

Millie—small silver tabby kittypet


	3. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the wait on this first chapter: I'm super busy between school and work, but I hope to update once or twice a week!**

* * *

A cold breeze ruffles her fur, coming in through a small draft in the nursery. With a huff of annoyance, Shadowkit shifts closer to her brothers, hoping to fall back asleep.

Her mother is sleeping in the warriors den again it seems... Shadowkit would never wish for another mother, but sometimes she really wishes that Squirrelflight would spend more time in the nursery. But the ginger she-cat is a proud warrior and very important to the clan, so it's no surprise that she's needed for warrior duties.

The wind ripples through again and this time she jumps up with a soft hiss, shaking her fur out. Ferncloud and Daisy are both still asleep, not seeming to notice the cold air that is keeping Shadowkit from a full night's rest. Her litter-mates are all motionless as well, except for the occasional flick of their tails or twitch of their paws as they dream.

Her initial annoyance starts to fade as she takes in a deep breath of the cool and fresh air that is creeping into the nursery. Now that she's awake, the familiar sense of adventure is starting to course through her. She can feel an itch in her paws: a need to go out and explore even though the moon is still high in the sky. She's about to go into the clearing to sneak out of camp when a voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Shadowkit?" Her brother blinks open green eyes, his bright fur ruffled and sticking up from the way he slept. His voice is groggy as he continues, still sounding half asleep. "What are you doing up?"

Shadowkit hesitates, not quite sure what to say at first. They've gotten in trouble so much lately that she doesn't want to share her idea that she wants to go and explore through the forest. There's no point in getting both of them in trouble.

But then again, it's Lionkit. When they tried to chase off rogues that invaded thunderclan a moon ago, he didn't seem nearly as bothered or traumatized over the whole ordeal as their other litter-mates did. Forestkit and Eaglekit were much more reserved after that encounter, even though they all got in trouble again a quarter moon later.

"Keep your voice down." She whispers, making up her mind and creeping over to stand next to him. "I couldn't sleep, and it's still dark out. I was going to go and explore some before the sun rises... I won't get into any trouble this time!"

His eyes glow and he sits up a little straighter, even though the bit of moss stuck to his ear ruins the attempt at a proud appearance. "I'm coming!" Lionkit says instantly, voice raised in excitement. "We can—"

She slaps her tail over his mouth with another quiet hiss. If he keeps running his mouth, Ferncloud will wake up and stop them from even leaving the nursery: The queen is gentle and kind, but also very protective.

"Sorry." Lionkit whispered, ducking his head in embarrassment. "Where do you want to go?"

Shadowkit shrugs, not answering him yet. They should get out of camp first, then decide from there.

Lionkit follows her as she crouches low, sliding to the entrance of the nursery and peaking out. She's thankful for her black pelt, keeping her well hidden in the heavy shadows cast across the camp. Spiderleg is sitting on guard, ears alert at the entrance, but not noticing their subtle movements in the background. No other cat appears to be awake this late at night.

She flicks her tails to tell her brother to move forward, and slides towards the medicine cat den, Lionkit following. They've snuck out this way before, and she's honestly surprised that no warrior has attempted to guard the exit. She jumps onto the first ledge, then to the next one, paws skidding only slightly ont he loose pebbles, but not enough to send any clattering to the bottom of the hollow. The quick scramble up the side of the hollow is familiar and easier than it used to be. Shadowkit can feel pride swelling up when she realizes how much stronger she's gotten in the past moon, even if she hasn't grown much.

One final leap and she lands lightly on the top, Lionkit landing next to her. His fur is fluffed out from the cold, but she can see a quiver of excitement run through him. "Want to see the lake?" He suggests. "Or maybe the old twoleg nest that the warriors talk about?"

Shadowkit hesitates, her claws digging into the ground. A quick glance at the moon, making sure it's still dominating the sky, and then the idea comes to her. "The sky oak!" She says excitedly. "We can climb it and get a view of the territory for when we're apprentices!"

Lionkit purrs, nudging his shoulder against hers affectionately. "That's a great idea! Lead the way."

Shadowkit trots confidently away into the woods, all senses alert to any signs of pursuit. But all stays quiet, and the forest is almost as warm as the nursery. The cold snow appears to finally be gone for good, and there are small buds on each tree that they pass.

"Thank StarClan we know where to go!" Lionkit whispers, putting on a burst of speed to catch up with her. "Hopefully we can have fun and be back before they even notice we're gone!"

Shadowkit responds with a small purr and a flick of her ear. Squirrelflight took them out to the sky oak once— breaking the rules herself. Their mother's reasoning was that they were dangerously determined to find their way out of camp, and it would be best if someone went with them. It's still one of her fondest memories: following her through the snow, finally getting the chance to see just how big the world was. Brambleclaw was furious when he found out, but her mother refused to apologize for her actions.

Shadowkit slows down, stopping side-by-side with her brother at the base of the tree, letting her present excitement replace the memories of a few moons ago. She exchanges a glance with Lionkit, and then, on a silent command, they both scramble up together. There's almost a sense of urgency now, a need to see as much as they can before the sun starts to peak over the horizon.

They make slow progress at first, testing each branch and getting a feel for _true_ climbing. There's a small tree in the hollow that Shadowkit has scrambled to the top of many times, but this is much different. Still, with each move up the tree, she can feel her confidence grow. Lionkit's bristling fur indicates that his confidence is growing as well, balancing with ease, his long tail held out behind him.

He launches above her head, the slim branch he lands on bouncing slightly underneath him.

"I bet I can go higher than you!" He yowls, seeming to forget about being quiet.

"Shhh." Shadowkit hisses, jumping past her brother in similar fashion to land on a branch above his head, returning to the lead where she belongs. The sun is starting to rise, and they should probably go back soon. But the thrill of the climb is still present and she doesn't suggest it, instead focusing on her next leap and landing lightly on the small branch near the trunk.

For once, she's grateful for her small size and how easy it is to balance on even the skinniest of branches. Some of the ones near the top of the oak will hold her weight, but not Lionkit's.

Not to be outdone, Lionkit jumps onto an adjacent branch, green eyes glittering in excitement. "I bet Eaglekit and Forestkit would be jealous of us!" He whispers, remembering to keep his voice down.

Shadowkit scoffs at that, choosing to focus on the next foxlength of the climb before responding. "I doubt it." She mutters, claws digging in deep to keep her balance as she goes straight up the trunk. "They've been no fun since we got lost in windclan."

Her brother shrugs, but his eyes betray the still-present shock from that day.

She remembers it clearly. Hearing the senior warriors discussing with Firestar that Windclan has crossed the border— _again_. It was her idea, quickly supported by Eaglekit and Lionkit, that they should go confront Windclan all by themselves. All Shadowkit wanted was to be important to the clan.

After the four of them had strayed onto the territory, a patrol had quickly attacked them, before stopping when they realized that they were kits, not paws. Then they were escorted back to the Windclan camp and kept under a close eye of one of the queens and a couple warriors. Eaglekit was terrified, Forestkit was fretting over their parents reactions, and her and Lionkit tried to sneak out and explore the camp— without success. When their father came to fetch them, they had all gotten a stern talking to, and the warriors of ThunderClan kept a watchful eye on them since.

Not close enough though. Shadowkit fluffs out her pelt as she sits next to her brother, looking at the forest far below. She can feel a sense of pride that they managed to get out of camp so easily— again, and that they're getting a head start on being apprentices. At this rate, they won't even need a tour of the territory, they'll be able to find their own way around!

"Look!" Lionkit purrs, nudging her gently. "We can see the lake from here!"

Shadowkit stretches on her hind legs, leaning her front paws on the trunk to get a better view.

She gasps in excitement at the sight. The wide expanse of water is _HUGE_, larger than she ever imagined. Shadowkit can only imagine how wonderful it will be to get an up-close look at the lake when she's an apprentice.

"Should we go back?" Lionkit asks suddenly, voice close to her ear and echoing her previous thoughts. Shadowkit can hear the slight apprehension in his tone as a gust of wind blows by. But she's not quite ready to quit on their adventure.

"Just a little higher." She responds, springing up another branch, tail waving enthusiastically. "Then we can go back to camp."

Lionkit lets out a low, playful, growl, bunching his muscles underneath him. Her confidence re-igniting his own sense of adventure, and his worry fading in a breath. He starts to bound up the tree, passing her in an instant. "Come on then slowpoke." He teases with a purr. "I bet I can beat you to the top."

She's about to follow when a voice from below makes her freeze in place, not daring to move a muscle to alert the cats below of where she's at. Lionkit stops too, pressing his body up against the trunk.

"I'll search near Windclan."

It's her father's voice, and Shadowkit flashes a glance up to Lionkit. He just shrugs and presses his body even lower against the branch, as if trying to become one with it.

"Honestly if these kits survive to their sixth moon, I'll be impressed at this rate." Another voice scoffs. Shadowkit recognizes Thornclaw's voice and can imagine the ginger warrior rolling his eyes to accompany his words.

"Tell me about it." Brambleclaw again. He sounds exasperated, but Shadowkit can feel a stab of guilt at the fear that is rolling off of him. She didn't want to worry her father... All she wanted to do was go on an adventure and have some fun outside of camp.

"We're wasting time." This time it's Sandstorm, her curt voice raising loudly above the two toms. "I'll check near Shadowclan, Thornclaw you can check by the lake, and Stormfur you can go to the old twoleg den. We'll meet back here if we haven't found them."

From her vantage point, she can see Brambleclaw nod politely, not seeming to mind that the older warrior stood up and took charge, and then the four cats vanish into the undergrowth.

Her brother lets out a breath above her, and Shadowkit takes a deep breath as well, not aware that she was holding it until now. At least they weren't found just yet, which gives them a chance to get back to camp before too many cats question their disappearance.

But at the same time...

She can see that Lionkit's sense of adventure is still strong. His green eyes are looking up into the tree once more, tail flicking excitedly as he plots out a path.

A fiery determination runs through her and she narrows her eyes, letting the thrill of competition rush through her. Then, without so much as a warning to her brother, Shadowkit starts to leap up the tree, going from branch to branch like a squirrel. She passes Lionkit, and continues on, ignoring his growl of annoyance and subsequent scrambling as he starts to follow. Every step takes her closer to the top, and a thrill rushes through her as she looks at how high she's climbed. She can imagine her muscles getting stronger with each movement, getting her prepared to fight like an ancient cat would. Strong and unstoppable, with nothing standing in her way. Nothing will stop her from reaching the top of the Sky Oak, and nothing will stop her from being a great warrior. One day she's going to be the best warrior that ThunderClan, that all the clans, have ever seen!

With a triumphant yowl, Shadowkit launches to the top branch, feeling it bounce lightly under her weight. She turns back to see her brother, many foxlengths below, having not made much progress. "I told you." She gloats, whiskers twitching in amusement. "I told you I would win."

His fur bristles along his neck. "That's not fair." He snaps. "You're much smaller than me, the top branches might snap if I jump on them."

"You're just a scaredy cat." She teases, sitting down and curling her tail around her front paws. She keeps her claws dug deep into the branch as a precaution.

His eyes flash in annoyance and he starts to climb again, slower this time, carefully testing the branches before continuing.

After a moment, Shadowkit starts to talk her brother through each move, trying to get him to the top of the oak. She already won, and Lionkit will love the view from the top: There's no reason _not_ to help him.

He starts to get more bold with each step, until he's only a tail length below her.

"Is your branch sturdy?" He asks, fur still bristling slightly, though she suspects it's more from fear than anger now.

Shadowkit tests the strength, feeling the slim branch bounce slightly. "I would jump to this one." She angles her ears to the branch right next to her. It's a little thicker, wider near the base of the trunk. "We don't want to risk anything."

Lionkit nods, scanning the branch for any signs of weakness. She can see him bunch his muscles, ready to make the last scramble to the top, when a sense of dread washes over her.

_Shadowkit can hear wind whistling through her ears, feel it rushing through her fur. It takes her a minute to grasp what she's feeling. Her heart leaping into her throat, the world moving too quickly_... _it's the sensation of falling.._. He's going to fall!

Shadowkit opens her mouth to yowl out a warning, but it's too late. Lionkit scrambles up the trunk and onto the top branch in one fluid movement. And for a moment, all is well.

Then there's a terrible creak.

He digs his claws in, keeping his balance, eyes widening. And suddenly there's a snap.

Shadowkit can only watch in horror as, letting out a panicked yowl, her brother falls, still clinging desperately to the branch as it rushes towards the ground.


	4. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait on this one! The third chapter will be up tomorrow since this one took forever. **

* * *

Eaglekit yawns, stretching his front legs out in the nest. The feathers that Brambleclaw grabbed for them the other day are still soft and warm, and he doesn't bother to open his eyes. It's still the middle of the night, and it would be best to go straight back to sleep.

He starts to drift off, realizing that can hear excited murmurs, voices spoken so soft that he can't make them out. Apprentices getting ready for the dawn patrol maybe? But the frigid air puts the voices to the back of his mind, and he curls up tighter into his nest, trying to get warm again. His sister moves in her sleep, moving closer to share the body warmth and he relaxes into the nest with a happy sigh.

A loud crack wakes him after what only seemed a quick moment of rest, and Eaglekit jumps and growls, raising his head to peer through the darkness. Nothing is moving inside the den... but there's still something off.

He's not as warm as he should be. Twisting around, he's relieved to see Forestkit still nestled next to him. Her sleek brown pelt is steadily rising and falling with each breath, indicating that she's still sound asleep.

But his heart starts racing when he notices that his sister is the only one still in the nest. Squirrelflight is gone— not much of a surprise if she went out hunting early like she enjoys doing— but his other litter-mates are also gone. And their two spots in the moss are both cold. They must have left long ago.

"Lionkit?" He whispers into the shadows, hoping that they're just playing a game. He blinks, trying to let his eyes adjust to the darkness until he can see shapes much better. "Shadowkit?"

His heart sinks when he realizes that they're both out of the nursery. He scrambles to his paws, worry gnawing at his stomach at the thought of his siblings sneaking out of camp once more.

"Eaglekit?" Daisy's soft voice comes from across the nursery, alerted by his movement. "Is something wrong?"

He hesitates, not wanting to get his litter-mates in trouble. "Nothing's wrong." He say, voice tight, trying to hide his worry. "I was just a little cold. I guess Lionkit and Shadowkit went to go get something to eat."

"I would hope not." Ferncloud jumps into the conversation, raising her head from he other side of the nursery. Icekit and Foxkit are still sound asleep against her. "It's a cold morning, and I think they would have more sense to stay and wait until the sun comes up."

"Did they sneak out of camp again?" Forestkit sits up in the nest, woken by their voices. She shakes her head, little bits of moss and feather flying off her ears. Her voice is scornful as she continues with a sniff. "Well if they don't want to be apprentices, that's their problem. I doubt Firestar will let them off without a punishment this time."

Eaglekit swallows hard, turning away and pacing to the edge of the nursery. He doesn't want to admit to Forestkit that he wishes he was out in the forest exploring… even if he got in trouble. He hates feeling left out like this.

"Stay here." Daisy is suddenly beside him, curling her tail around his shoulder and gently pushing him away from the entrance. "I'm going to find Squirrelflight, and check around the clearing. With any luck, those two mouse-brains are just playing in the camp."

Forestkit scoffs again behind him, but Eaglekit just sighs, stepping away. His paws itch to go and look for them himself, to see where they went and to ask why they didn't invite him. He knows that it probably sounds whiny and very kit-like to be complaining about this, but it still stings that they just up and left without a word.

Deciding to check things out for himself, Eaglekit follows Daisy out into the clearing. The sun is just starting to rise it seems, as a faint red tinge settles over the camp, slowly warming the air. He can see his mom talking to Daisy, Squirrelflight's tail lashing in annoyance before she stalks off, searching the camp.

The news is spreading. Firestar bounds down from the highledge, joining up with Brambleclaw at the bottom. Warriors gather around them, talking loudly.

"Hey, want to grab something to eat?" Forestkit comes up behind him, green eyes not betraying her thoughts. "They're probably just going to send out a search party like normal, and if we get underfoot we'll be in trouble as well."

Eaglekit nods absentmindedly, his attention still focused on the warriors. With a flick of his tail, Brambleclaw runs out of camp with three other's streaming behind him.

A cold lump of fur hits the back of his head.

"Hello? Food?"

Eaglekit turns around, feeling a little guilty. It's fine to worry about Lionkit and Shadowkit, and be hurt that they didn't invite him… But that's no reason to ignore Forestkit. He picks up the vole by the tail and brings it over to his sister settling down next to her so that they can share.

She doesn't say a word, but he can feel the tension rolling off of her. She's just as worried as he is about their siblings going missing. Clan life seems to be going steady without them, which is even more worrisome. Are his siblings such a nuisance to the clan that the warriors are glad to have them out from underpaw?

No. That's a stupid thought. Every cat in the clan takes care of the kits and helps raise them. The clan is one family, and as he looks closer, Eaglekit can see his own fear reflected in the eyes of the other warriors as they leave for border patrols and dawn patrols.

"Forestkit!" Squirrelflight is rushing over to them, anger hiding her fear. Her pelt is still bristling and her voice is sharp. "Eaglekit. Did either of you two hear where they went? Don't try to protect them, they could be in danger out there."

Forestkit sits up, swiping her tongue across her lips as she finishes off her half of the vole. "I didn't hear anything, or see anything."

"I heard them talking int he night, but I couldn't make out what they were saying and I fell back asleep pretty quickly." Eaglekit chimes in, hoping that his mother won't be too mad at this new information.

But Squirrelflight just sighs heavily, accepting that there isn't more to gather about his sibling's whereabouts. "Stay out of trouble you two, and stay in sight. I'm not having all of my kits disappear again."

The sun continues to rise, the warmth of it soaking into the hollow and chasing away the brisk cold from overnight. His fear grows with each passing second, starting to realize that something serious may have actually happened to Shadowkit and Lionkit. The though of losing one of his litter-mates is terrifying, and he shakes his head roughly to try and chase the thought away.

"Eaglekit, Eaglekit!" Icekit is running out of the nursery, her white pelt fluffed out. "Can you play moss ball with us? Forestkit snapped at us to go away."

He turns his head to see Forestkit stretching out in the sun, eyes closed, making it impossible for him to tell why she's being so grumpy today. But he just shrugs and turns back to the younger litter. "Of course!" He purrs, "Did you bring one?"

The two scramble away and are back in a second with perfectly rolled ball of moss, eyes gleaming and loud purrs rumbling in their throats. Eaglekit tosses the moss ball in the air, watching as Icekit and Foxkit scramble after it, their bushy tails pointed straight up in excitement.

A rustle at the entrance to the camp catches his attention. Eaglekit hooks the moss ball and tosses it clear to the other side of camp, hearing the two younger kits purr and wrestle each other o get there first. Then all his attention is on Thornclaw as the golden warrior bursts into the camp.

"We found them!" He calls, the second that he sees Squirrelflight. "Brambleclaw and Stormfur are bringing them back right now!"

"Oh thank Starclan!" His mother rushes past him to wait expectantly at the entrance. More cats start to gather. Firestar leaping down into the clearing, Sandstorm and Brackenfur emerging from he warriors den together. Mousefur pokes her head up from the sunny patch she was laying in, scoffing before closing her eyes once more.

The entrance wavers again and Eaglekit watches, concern for his litter-mates growing, as Brambleclaw and Stormfur walk in carrying his siblings. Shadowkit seems angry, fur bristling around her shoulders and amber eyes flashing at everyone, like she's embarrassed and furious that she is being carried. Lionkit seems more upset, eyes stretched wide in shock, and fur standing on end from fear, not rage.

Stormfur drops Shadowkit gently on the ground, and she lets out an angry hiss, her tail lashing in annoyance. She seem like she's about to lash out at the grey warrior, but a furious growl from Sandstorm stops her. His sister looks sharply away, her expression unreadable.

Brambleclaw is carrying Lionkit into the camp as well, and he sets him down just as gently. Eaglekit can see that his brother is, for sure, looks much more subdued than Shadowkit, his head ducked, and a tremor running through his fur.

"They found them? Good. Are they going to get in trouble again?" The voice behind him makes him jump, and Eaglekit twists to see his other sister creeping up behind him. "You would think they would learn eventually."

Forestkit's words are harsh, and he's torn. He wants to agree with her, but he's also still feeling jealous that his litter-mates managed to go on an adventure without him. They could have at least woken him up and invited him...

Eaglekit doesn't dare venture closer, noticing Lionkit and Shadowkit shift closer together while they wait for Squirrelflight's return. Forestkit is still sitting next to him, and he can see his sister swipe her paw across her eye, shaking her head with a troubled look.

"Are your—"

"Drop it." She spits, before he can even finish his sentence. She shakes her head again, as if the rising sun is bothering her, and Eaglekit can feel another stab of pity run through him. She doesn't deserve to go through this.

"Eaglekit. Forestkit." Brambleclaw waves his tail from where he's standing next to the other two kits. Eaglekit notices that Firestar has joined the group, the clan leader's eyes blazing with anger.

"Did you two know about this?" Their leader asks, voice surprisingly calm considering how furious he looks.

"What's going on?" A voice snaps from the camp entrance, before Eaglekit can respond to his leader's question. Squirrelflight is bounding into camp, Cloudtail following her and looking a bit unsettled. It's not much of a surprise: His mother has a sharp tongue and can be quite harsh when something like this happens... Even a tough and harsh-tongued warrior like Cloudtail is bound to be a bit uncomfortable around his mother's rage.

His mother stalks over to his litter-mates, shooting a cold glare at brambleclaw as she passes. Eaglekit can feel a sharp pain in his side seeing that, and he looks away. His parents used to be so close: playing with them, sharing fresh-kill, hunting together… But two moons ago they had a terrible argument. No one knows what happened between them, but the rumor flying around the camp was simple. The two cats were no longer mates. Brambleclaw still spent as much time as he could with his kits, but it wasn't the same.

"Well?" Squirrelflight's cold tone snaps him back to the scene. "Why were you two out of camp? And how come I didn't know about this?" Her tail lashes across the ground. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? It's dangerous for kits outside of camp, or haven't you figured that out by now."

Shadowkit opens her mouth to respond but Lionkit jumps up instantly, "It was my fault! I wanted to—"

A furious hiss interrupts him. "I don't need you defending me." Shadowkit snaps, getting to her paws as well. His stupid litter-mates apparently don't seem to realize that arguing in front of their mother AND their clan leader isn't a best idea. Instead, the two of them face each other, pelts bristling and hackles raised.

"Fine, you want me to blame you? Then it was your idea to sneak out of camp! I just went along with it." Lionkit snaps back, his tone equally as furious.

"Then why didn't you try to stop me? You had the same idea after all, and you were so excited to come with me so it's not my fault alone." Shadowkit snarls at her brother. Eaglekit winces at how foolish they both sound. "If you were smart and didn't leap to an unsteady branch, we would have made it back in camp and no cat would have noticed!"

Lionkit lets out a low growl, crouching low with his tail lashing harder than ever. Shadowkit's eyes narrow, claws sliding out to dig into the ground.

"That's enough." Firestar steps between the two cats, his eyes flashing in rage. "Both of you return to the nursery at once. I must discuss with my deputy."

For the first time, his sister seems to worried. Her crouch relaxes, and her ears pin farther back until they practically disappear. "Are we still going to be apprentices?"

"We will decide at another time. Now go to the nursery and don't leave." Fur bristling, their leader turns and stalks away, Brambleclaw following behind.

Squirrelflight gathers them quickly, and the two pace to the entrance of the den, heads down and tails drooping. She shoos her kits into the nursery and then pauses at the entrance.

"Eaglekit!"

He runs over instantly, not wanting to get in trouble. Forestkit remains behind, blinking harshly as the sun rises higher in the sky.

"You and Forestkit can do what you want, provided you stay in the camp, is that understood?" Her green eyes flash at him, daring him to argue.

"Yes mother." Eaglekit mutters, trying to keep the resignation out of his voice. He wants to go talk to his siblings and ask why they decided to leave him behind and complain that it's not fair... But he's almost an apprentice. Complaining and matters of fairness aren't that important. What's important is that he's not in trouble and he can still try and be a great warrior for ThunderClan.

"Can I go see Leafpool?" Forestkit comes up behind him, not meeting Squirrelflight's softened gaze. "I think I need—" she breaks off, scuffling a paw on the ground.

"Of course dear." Squirrelflight murmurs gently, walking forward to give her daughter a lick between her ears. "I know she's doing her best."

Forestkit shrugs away and starts to stalk off in the direction of the den, shoulders hunched. Eaglekit hesitates for a moment before darting after her.

"Are your eyes hurting that bad?" He asks, catching up and matching her pace.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm going." She snaps back, her prickly attitude back in a heartbeat.

"Then why are you going if you don't think she can help?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She spits, fur raising along her back. "Everything is just shadows and light now. It's all blurry. I doubt I can even try to be a warrior, so I may as well save myself the pain of failing my assessments. I need to be a medicine cat."

"What!?" Eaglekit stops in his tracks, before running to stand in front of her. "They'll get better! Leafpool is working hard to get rid of the infection and get your sight back. You've always wanted to be a warrior, don't give up now!"

She bates her teeth at him. "Stop trying to make me feel better. This is my destiny and I need to tell Leafpool. Get out of my way." She shoves past him without waiting for a response and breaks into a run, leaving Eaglekit to stare after her in shock.

Lionkit and Shadowkit have grown so close the past couple of moons, and Eaglekit felt himself growing close to Forestkit. And now he's not going to get to train with her. He flops down in the middle of the clearing with a sad sigh, feeling more alone than ever before. Maybe being an apprentice isn't going to be so much fun after all.


End file.
